


Sommersturm

by CacophonyOfWords



Category: Free!
Genre: AU in which they don't meet until college years, M/M, Smut, and there is background sougou because I can, because it is smut saturday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CacophonyOfWords/pseuds/CacophonyOfWords
Summary: The dude was literally jacking off in the communal showers of the swimming club.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [extraordinary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/extraordinary/gifts), [Hinalilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinalilly/gifts).



> Preface:  
> This is an AU where Rin and Haru didn’t meet as kids. Haru continued swimming but because he never met anyone firing him up for the short races, he eventually focused on long courses, acing in those as well. He ended up accepting a scholarship for a University in Tokyo, where he joined the swimming club.  
> Also, Toraichi is alive.

Day 0

 

The pool felt weird, but not foreign, Haru thought.

The natatorium was one he knew, the pool itself has become very familiar to him, the water itself probably hadn’t even been changed since the last time he swam in it. But the lights were brighter than the ones he was used to, and the voices from the lanes nearby were also unfamiliar.

“Okay Nanase,” the coach called and Haru gave him his attention. “Are you up for a final 1500 before hitting the showers?”

Haru nodded and lowered himself back down, pressing his feet along the wall of the pool to give himself a push.

“You can slow down on the last 500 and use it to cool down; you’ve been here long enough. I’ll see you next week and try to not be late.” The coach said before a quick whistle resounded across the pool and Haru dove.

It wasn’t his fault he had overslept the last morning training. Well, technically it was but the power outage that caused his alarm clock to not go off - thus making him oversleep and barely wake up in time to not miss his classes - was _definitely_ not his fault.

Which is why he was swimming in a pool that felt weird to him, because he was used to swimming in the mornings, with the sunlight streaming in through the tall windows. Haru liked swimming in those lights better. He also preferred how during the morning trainings, everyone seemed too tired from the 6am time to be loud, contrary to the cacophony of sounds coming from the boys that were swimming in the pool with Haru.

Thankfully, by the time he started his cool-down, they had all gone and Haru was left alone in the pool; his coach has also been gone for a while. When he finished the 1500, Haru pulled off his cap and goggles before pushing himself away from the wall again, just floating across the water one last time before getting himself out of the pool.

He grabbed a towel before walking into the shower area when noises hit his ears. He stopped in confusion; the last swimmers had left over half an hour ago, who would still be there? The noises turned out to be faint groans once Haru walked closer and he stepped through the entryway that divided the showers from the actual locker room.

And what he expected to be someone dealing with an after training cramp was discovered to be a boy of Haru’s age, most probably a fellow teammate, leaning against the tiled wall, the water from the shower trickling down his body as his right hand was slowly moving up and down the erect cock.

The dude was literally jacking off in the communal showers of the swimming club.

Haru wanted to do something. Like turn around or tell the guy to stop it. But instead his eyes just focused on the _water._ The ripples of water that fell from the showerhead, disappearing in the red mane of hair only to reappear at the tips of it, cascading down the skin, crossing the collar bone and down between the pectoral muscles, reaching the navel and just _breaking_ once it reached the moving hand.

Haru found himself wondering whether his art classes would ever feature a nude model in water.

A louder groan made him look up and his breath hitched when his eyes met red ones.

And contrary to what Haru would have expected, the guy did _not_ stop. He just grinned, _grinned,_ and Haru found it hard to believe his eyes, or move them for that matter, as there were again drops of water to focus on. Drops caressing the skin on the face, reaching the parted lips from which moans were escaping again, this time at a quicker pace. A louder and slower groan suddenly reechoed around the showers, and Haru could almost feel the orgasm that had just reached the other himself.

The guy then turned around, facing the shower and offering him a sight of new canvas for even more ripples of water, running down his back and across his cheeks.

Haru really wished for an art class focusing only on water on skin.

But then the water stopped and Haru felt like the atmosphere had broken.

The guy turned around, and slowly walked towards Haru who was still unmoving, their eyes meeting once again.

And as he walked towards him, their eyes remained connected and Haru had no idea what to expect.

A smirk was what he got.

Not a word, not a bashful nod, nothing.

Just a smirk.

 

Day 1

  

Haru closed the door behind him and looked around the hotel room that had been assigned to him during the training camp with his club. Everything looked just like it did when he left, which meant that his roommate had not made an appearance yet.

Haru looked at the alarm clock on his bedside table. It was a regular one that worked with a battery, a purchase he made after the infamous day he was late for training.

Five minutes until curfew time.

Haru sighed and decided to change into his pajama, hoping his roommate – whoever he was, would soon come. Having just one roommate was still better than sharing the space with ten more people, like he used to do during the school trips as a kid, but for Haru who was used to live alone even one was too many.

Especially if he was about to break curfew, putting Haru at risk as well.

Haru had just pulled up the sweatpants he would sleep in when _finally_ the door opened.

“Phew, just in time,” a voice said and Haru turned around to finally see the teammate that was paired up to share the room with him.

And then he almost fell back on his ass at the recognition that the person in front of him, his _roommate,_ the one with whom Haru would share the room for the next week, was none other than _the naked guy from the shower._

The naked guy from the shower who, based on his expression of surprise, had recognized Haru as well.

“Hey,” he said, his surprised eyebrows lowering and his lips stretching in a smile. “It’s _Peeping Tom.”_

Haru frowned at the random English words thrown at him. “What?” he asked back.

“Oh, sorry,” the guy said as he leaned back towards the door, his hands slipping into his front pockets. “It’s an English expression to describe someone who likes spying on other people. I spent a few years in Australia so sometimes English words just sneak up on me.”

Haru ignored the last bit of information and just glared at his roommate. “I wasn’t spying on you, you were the one masturbating in the communal showers.”

“Well, I didn’t force you to watch, did I?”

Haru wanted to reply. He really wanted to reply, _badly._ But he was at a loss for words because… the roommate was right - Haru had had the freedom to leave. He just hadn’t.  
  
“You liked what you saw, didn’t you?” the voiced brought him back and Haru took a step back when he saw his roommate had walked forward and was now a mere step away from him. The back of his knees hit the bed and Haru clenched his fists, feeling almost trapped.

“I am an art student,” he then said. “We have naked models all the time.”

“Then I guess I should be flattered, because by the expression you had on your face, I looked better than any of them.”

Haru remained silent. And started making a list of excuses for him to switch room partners first thing in the morning.

“Come on,” his roommate suddenly said, a sincere laugh escaping his lips. “You should stop being so stuck up, maybe tomorrow night you can come with me and my friends to play a bit.”

“I can only imagine what kind of games you would be playing,” Haru muttered.

“Oi,” the redhead said suddenly more serious. “As much as I enjoy occasionally jerking off in a communal shower while I think I am _completely alone,_ I’m not someone who’d randomly hook up with my teammates during the training camp. Not to mention, sneaking around between rooms would be too risky to be caught by the coach.”

Haru almost wanted to believe him.

And then, the infamous smirk, the one Haru recalled way too well, was back. “On the other hand, hooking up with your roommate thus not having to deal with moving between rooms, would be something I could agree upon.”

Haru felt his face flush… yet he wasn’t sure if it was all just rage.

“Why would I want to do that?” he still spat back angrily yet he felt the tip of his ears turning red.

His roommate frowned slightly, before his lips parted into a small ‘o’ of recognition.

“You’re a virgin,” he whispered and Haru now knew that the red in his cheeks was definitely not caused by rage. “Okay, sorry,” he said and took a step back, moving towards his own bed. “I guess I joked too much, didn’t I? But don’t worry,” he said as he removed his jacket. He pulled a pair of sweatpants from the small closet nearby and started changing into them. “Contrary to what you might think, I can keep it in my pants so your virtue is safe. See?” he said as he finished changing. “Ready to go to bed. My own. Where I will stay until morning.”

Haru had no idea if the guy was just plainly making fun of him. He warily pulled back the sheets of his bed and laid down on his mattress, watching his roommate doing the same on the other bed before turning off the lights with the switch position right above the nightstand between their beds.

“Good night, Nanase,” his roommate said and Haru’s breath hitched.

“How do you know my name?” he asked perplexed.

A snort came through the darkness of the room. “We were actually told the names of our roommates. I guess you skipped that tiny bit of info?”

Haru didn’t answer.

“The name is Matsuoka Rin,” the guy then said and Haru repeated the name in his head. Matsuoka Rin, the guy from the shower room.

Haru gulped.

Matsuoka Rin, the _hot_ guy from the shower room.

“What if I don’t want it?” Haru suddenly asked.

“Want what?” Matsuoka asked, behind a yawn. “Know my name?”

“No,” Haru said, shaking his head in the dark.

“Then what?”

Haru took a breath.

“Keeping my virtue saved,” he whispered.

 

Day 2

 

The first kiss had been a peck.

After Haru had made _that_ admission, Matsuoka had wasted 0.1 seconds to turn the light back on, looking at him in utmost shock.

And then he had dared Haru to come over and kiss _him._ Because, as he had said, ‘You better come here and prove me how far you wanna go,’ let alone the fact he was still thinking Haru was playing a prank on him.

Which is how the first kiss had happened. Haru still had no idea why and how had it happened, but he had left his bed and walked over the other, sitting on the side of it and watching Matsuoka who was still laying down on his pillow. Eyes closed and just _waiting._

Approximately twenty-four hours later Haru was on the same bed, but their positions flipped, Matsuoka above him and pressing him hard into the mattress, their mouths on each other.

“Haru…” Matsuoka growled when he got kissed right under his Adam’s apple.

The first time he had call him by his first time was the previous night, after they had eventually moved back to each other’s bed. Haru’s lips felt bruised, swollen and just _so good._

“Come on, I just spent half an hour with my tongue down your throat, I figured we were on first name basis, Haruka,” he had chuckled when he saw the expression of surprise on the other’s face.

“Haru is enough,” he had muttered in response, still refusing to let anyone call him by his full name.

He also still had to call Matsuoka by his first name.

A shaking noise interrupted them and they both looked at the nightstand between their beds, where a bright red cellphone was slowly spinning around, the screen flashing with an incoming hall.

Rin groaned and grabbed the device, putting it to his ear with an expression of annoyance.

 _“What?”_ he growled into the phone as Haru remained under him, his hands idly going to his own stomach and his fingertips grazing the sliver of skin that was showing from his T-shirt being rolled up.

“Ugh,” Rin muttered then and stood up on the bed. “Sorry, I have to take this, that idiot of my best friend managed to piss off his girlfriend who also happens to be my sister. I might be long,” he bent down to give Haru a peck on the lips, similar to their very first kiss, just sweeter.

Haru felt his heart skipping a beat.

“You go to bed, I promise I’ll repay you tomorrow,” Rin said with a wink and walked into the bathroom to continue his call.

Haru blinked into the empty space and slowly moved to his own bed, his brain racing at the speed of light at what Rin meant with those word. Racy images of Rin repaying Haru on a mattress crossed his mind and he groaned when he realized his own hand was just about to sneak in his pants.  With a little bit too much strength, he turned off the lamp on his nightstand and forcefully stuck both his hands under the pillow, far away from below his waistline.

  

Day 3

 

Back in the day, Haru had never been a massive fan of bathing or showering in hot water. He was never particularly fond of onsen either. But since he started university and began training professionally, he started to see the appeal of hot jets hitting his sore muscles after an afternoon of hard training. A groan escaped from the bottom of his throat as he dropped his head forward, the hot stream now rhythmically hitting the back of his neck.

It almost felt like a massage, done especially for him by the water, and Haru inhaled deeply, wondering if someone could fall asleep on their feet and under a shower…

And as if he were to be suddenly hit by a jet of cold water, he felt himself coming back to his senses, every inch of his body on alert when two strong arms wrapped around his torso, and a very naked Rin pressed against his back.

“Sorry,” his roommate said right away, and Haru felt the grip around him tightening.

Haru wanted to say something, he really wanted to, because how could someone just interrupt his time under the water but the complain died on his lips, because if he thought taking a shower after training felt good, having his body leaning against Rin’s own had just increased the pleasure beyond Haru’s expectations. He threw his head back, leaning it against Rin’s shoulder and just let his body be pampered by both the warmth of the water and Rin’s body.

“You were so hot today during the relay drills,” Rin whispered in his ear, making Haru’s eyes shoot open. “Seeing you anchoring after me… It feels surreal saying this,” Rin stopped to let a chuckle escape his lips. “But it was one of the best things I have ever seen.”

A heat started spreading through Haru’s stomach, the center right where Rin’s hand was pressed against his skin. He had a vivid idea of what was Rin talking about. He had never been a type to swim in a relay, even back in elementary school when coach Sasabe had asked him to consider it, Haru had bluntly rejected the idea and no one had ever attempted to change his mind.

But today had been an order from the coach, and even if adamant, Haru had to obey and get in line behind Rin – he didn’t even bother to check who the other two swimmers on their team had been.

They were all made to change the order through the training and Haru had anticipated that being first would had been the best option, or at least the less bothersome – just jump in the water at the ‘go’, no need to wait for your teammate to swim towards you and calculate the distance.

But watching Rin swimming towards him, coming closer and closer, and synchronizing his entry with Rin’s arrival had been simply… thrilling. And the drill after, had Rin anchoring with Haru being third…

“You felt it too, right?” Rin’s voice had been just a whisper, light as the touch of his hand traveling down’s Haru’s navel.

Haru’s own hand moved, to grasp Rin’s wrist strongly. But he didn’t want to move it, no. He wanted, he _needed,_ for Rin to not move his hand away, to continue what had he wanted to do with it.

Because _yes,_ Haru had felt it too, that thrill of swimming towards Rin, seeing his presence becoming bigger and more in focus, to the point where he could see the grin on his face. That impact of his hand against the wall, just a wet splat, a noise that would almost be ugly if it weren’t for what it meant in a relay. That rough feeling in his throat when he screamed Rin’s name without even planning to. That _sight_ of Rin’s lean body, leaping above him… Haru had felt it all too well, that thrill crossing down his body.

Haru tumbled forward, the sudden feel of cold tile against his cheek would have been a harder impact if Rin’s other arm wasn’t still steading him around his waist. He whimpered when he felt it, _finally._ Rin’s hand, his fingers, finally wrapped around Haru’s cock. He didn’t know when he actually got fully hard, and a part of Haru was annoyed at the way his body seemed to react at Rin’s mere presence, but right now Haru didn’t care.

“You’re still so hot,” Rin’s said against Haru’s ear, his body now fully pressed against him. “I could come just watching you right now, coming undone in my arms.”

Haru panted and pressed back against Rin, a moan escaping his throat at the sensation of Rin’s hard dick pressing against his backside. He didn’t know what he wanted, but he wanted it all. He wanted to be touched by Rin, he wanted to touch him, he wanted to feel Rin against his back, he wanted to feel Rin in his hands, he wanted to stay in Rin’s arms, he wanted to see him…

In a sudden flash, Haru slapped his hand against the glass wall of the shower, moving the palm against the surface and removing the layer of condensation so he could see through it. There was still too much steam in the room, but he could make out their silhouettes in the mirror above the sink. Dark hair, red hair and skin, a lot of skin moving one against the other.

“See, I was right at calling you Peeping Tom,” Rin suddenly said, accompanying his words with a flick of thumb against the head of Haru’s cock that made him gasp.

Haru had to roll his eyes at that, and he grasped at the wrist he was still holding onto, moving it away so he could twist around and come face to face with Rin.

“If I am a Peeping Tom,” he said with a whisper, trying to mirror the way Rin had been talking to him since he entered the shower. He circled his arms around Rin’s shoulders, pressing closer and shivering when he felt their erections brush between them, the water of the shower cascading around them contributing a pleasant hot contrast. “Wouldn’t this make you someone who wants to fuck a Peeping Tom?” he continued, smirking when he saw Rin’s eyes widening at his words.

“You know, Nanase,” he said after a moment to recollect himself and with a smirk on his lips. “You have a pretty dirty mouth for being a virgin,” he added, stepping forward so Haru was again pressed against the tiled wall, Rin’s hands now softly kneading Haru’s tights.

“You know Matsuoka,” Haru said, mirroring Rin’s own words and tone. He slipped one leg up around Rin’s waist, hoping the other would catch the hint and not let any of them fall down and possibly break a bone or two. He waited for the feel of Rin’s fingers tightly grasping just under one of his ass cheeks, before aligning their groins so their erections could slide against the other. He gasped as he continued, “I never confirmed I was a virgin.”

Rin moaned at the words, and just as Haru expected, his grasp around him tightened and Haru found himself being pressed against the tile even harder.  “You better take care of us right now,” Rin said with a grunt, grabbing at Haru’s other leg and hoisting him up fully against the wall. “I’m not planning on doing all the work,” he added, nibbling at Haru’s ear before sliding his lips down to kiss and mouth at Haru’s neck.

Haru was about to retort back something, but Rin whined in the back of his throat and thrust against him, their cocks sliding together and making them both moan. Banter could wait, he decided and sneaked a hand between them, his fingers wrapping around Rin’s cock and pressing it closer against his own. It felt uncomfortable, it felt awkward, it felt rushed but it also felt hot, it felt good and it felt like something Haru wouldn’t mind doing again and again. The water, the steam, the touch, the moans, everything was making the pressure in his groin build up, and Haru had to let one of his leg break free from Rin’s grasp, afraid that everything was amounting to too much for him. Rin’s now free hand was quick to find Haru’s cock, stroking it fast to match the pace of Haru’s hand on himself.

“Ha…Haru…” Rin suddenly moaned and slouched against his shoulder. Haru felt teeth sinking into his skin and he gasped, spilling his come between them, the water of the shower washing it away as he slipped down the wall slowly, taking Rin with him until they were sitting at the bottom of the shower; their limbs entwined that Haru wasn’t even certain whose hand was the one reaching up to turn off the shower, making the water stop falling right in their faces.

They stayed there, panting against each other’s ears until the steam had cleared out.

“I think I left a bruise on you,” Rin suddenly said in a low voice, before pressing his lips against the same spot Haru had felt a bite against earlier.

He snorted. “I guess it is a good thing we don’t have pool training tomorrow.”

  

Day 4

 

The next night, Haru wobbled his way into the bathroom, discarding the underwear - the last item of clothing on himself at the moment - on the floor and just walking past an also naked Rin who was just stepping out of the shower cubicle.

“You could at least let me finish,” Rin muttered.

“Nothing I haven’t seen already,” Haru retorted back before turning on the water and stepping under the spray. If the relay training the day before had left him tired, a day outside trekking up and down the hills – without even a minute to spend in a pool - had left him simply drained of any ounce of energy left in him. He heard the blow-dryer being turned on as he was washing off the last bits of shampoo off himself and he stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around himself and letting the rest of his body dry on its own – the bathroom was hot enough.

He walked to the sink to brush his teeth, so tired that he even leaned on the wall nearby as he scrubbed the toothbrush in his mouth. He glanced at Rin through the mirror, watching him as he was drying the last bits of his hair and their eyes met.

“You should dry your hair, too,” Rin said as he pointed the blow-dryer at Haru’s head, messing up the dark locks with his free hand.

“Ugh,” Haru squeezed his eyes shut and tilted his head down. “Don’t want to,” he grumbled around a mouthful of minty foam but let Rin continue playing with his hair.

“Come on, at least a bit so you don’t catch something,” Rin admonished him as he moved to dry the back of Haru’s head, his fingers now kneading the neck.

Haru rolled his eyes at the mirror. Grasping his toothbrush between his teeth, he moved from the wall and went to pick up Rin’s own red toothbrush, applying a dollop of toothpaste on it and passing it to his roommate.

“Leave my hair alone,” he said, pushing the toothbrush into Rin’s mouth.

Rin snorted but turned off the blow-dryer and unplugged it before settling it on a counter near-by, away from the sink. He walked back in front of the mirror, poking at Haru’s side to make him move aside.

Haru flinched.

Rin’s eyebrows rose with mirth at the realization.

“ _’iu_ _ticklush?_ ” he slurred with his mouth full of toothpaste.

“Shut up,” Haru said spitting out his toothpaste and quickly rinsing his mouth with some water.

He quickly moved past Rin, avoiding the hand that had tried to pinch his side, and walked back inside their bedroom. He heard his roommate shuffling in the bathroom and Haru took the opportunity to drop the towel around his waist and put his nightclothes back on, but he barely managed to lift a foot to step in his sweats before he felt his sides being attacked by sneaky fingers.

“Ri _nnooo_ …” the exclamation died on his tongue and he tripped over his own feet, taking Rin with him and they both groaned in unison as they landed on the mattress of Rin’s unmade bed. Haru couldn’t speak for Rin, but the softness of the bedsheets under his naked body made him realize just how much he had hated spending the day trekking across mountains with a heavy backpack on his shoulders. The fresh coolness of the cotton just made him want to melt right on the spot.

And judging by the groan against his ear, Rin was of a similar opinion.

“Would you mind not moving until morning?” Rin suggested, pressing himself closer to Haru and nesting his lips right behind the shell of his ear.

Haru hazarded a look down and hoped Rin was kidding – they were both still damp and naked from their showers, and Rin’s left leg was locked around Haru’s own.

As if able to read his mind, Rin grunted again and started kicking his free leg upwards, his toes catching the corner of the thick blanket. With some more kicking and single-hand maneuvering Rin eventually managed to pull the blanket over both of them. Haru blinked surprised - apparently, Rin had been serious.

“We can’t sleep like this,” Haru muttered.

“Mmm,” Rin moved his head to look at Haru. “Why not?”

“We’re naked.”

“So?”

Haru pressed his lips together. That had to be a joke. “You were nagging me for not drying my hair just five minutes ago.”

Rin whined and Haru was reminded of his friend Nagisa when he was very obviously sleep deprived.

“But now we are under the cover, and it is warm, and we can keep each other warm with body heath…”

“You can’t be serious,” Haru said and rolled away, pulling away the blanket and standing up. 

“Har _uuu,_ ” Rin whined and Haru had to roll his eyes. He was seriously acting just like Nagisa.

He sighed and grabbed the pillow from his own bed before quickly throwing right back at Rin’s face.

“I’m not sharing a pillow with you,” he only said and kneeled back on the bed, not even slightly bothered by his nakedness.

Rin pulled the pillow from his face and grinned at him before scooting back himself and moving his pillow, making room for Haru’s.

Haru just rolled his eyes and turned the lights off, painting the room dark except for a streak of moonlight coming in behind the closed curtains.

He laid on his stomach, glad that their school had at least splurged and gave them rooms with two queen sized beds, which made him question even more why was he sharing a bed with Rin instead of enjoying sleeping on his own in a bed bigger than the one in his own apartment.

His thoughts were interrupted by Rin’s arm moving above his back, covering his shoulders with the thick blanket and Haru moved by instinct, moving just a bit closer to the warmth that was Rin’s body. The hand above his back fell gently on his shoulder before sliding down to his side, not to tickle again this time but just to… stay there. Warm skin against warm skin.  

“Goodnight, Haru,” Rin whispered.

And Haru opened his mouth to say goodnight back but he couldn’t. Because Rin’s lips were pressed against his in a kiss and Haru’s eyes shot wide open. He didn’t know why the kiss had took him by surprise, he didn’t know why his brain had decided to remind him in that moment that it had been forty-eight hours since the last time they had kissed on that very same bed.

But he was kissing back because that seemed like the only thing his exhausted body could do with the little bit of energy left in him. And he could feel the tiredness mellowing him down but he still had to touch Rin’s tongue with his own – just for a taste; and he still had to bite at Rin’s lower lip – just for a nip, and he didn’t know when his hand had moved to cup Rin’s face but there it was now, caressing his cheek.

Haru sighed as he pulled away from the kiss, his fingers slowly descending down to Rin’s neck and that’s when he felt the sleep was finally about to overtake him. With his hand feeling the pulse of Rin’s vein, and with Rin’s arm around his back keeping him close.

He inhaled.

“ _Good…-_ ”

 

Day 5

 

“Nanase-kun, just who I needed,” an assistant coach called him aside just when Haru was about to have his lunch break. “I just wanted to let you know Matsuoka-kun had to leave early due to a family emergency. I figured you should know since you two are roommates that he will most probably not be back.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Lin and Hinalilly, also known as the two poor souls who have to listen to my rambling for every.single.fic.that.I.plot; thank you for not giving up on me, my crazy ideas, my weird plotlines and most of all, to my missing commas. (Also, apparently I make less mistakes when I write smut scenes, WHO KNEW?)  
> I was really hoping I could manage to finish writing this fic that has been in my files for way too long, but my wrist decided to not have it happen, so hopefully the second part of this will come soon. All mistakes should hopefully been fixed, if there are any more they will be fixed after the Eurovision final.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part was betaed by ladyzeia and all the remaining mistakes are a sign of me being stubborn (and potential side effects of cold medicines because apparently I just can NOT be 100% healthy when posting this fic), unless there are missing spaces between words in italics, that is all gdocs fault.   
> I'm sorry to everyone who waited months for the update, I hope the end result was worth it ;_;

Day X

 

The air was thick with humidity and Haru thought of the irony that he couldn’t really see the sun but yet, he felt like he could barely breathe in the heat of that summer day.

The water sloshed around his ankles, the kiddie pool he had bought on a whim doing not much to keep him cool but it was at least something. He would have preferred to just soak in his tub but drying up and changing clothes every time the home phone rang or someone came at his door was too bothersome. Not that he usually received that many calls or visits but somehow there would always be someone bothering him just as soon as he would lower himself into his bathtub. 

He looked at the clock in the living room behind his back, just a little bit over an hour until he could start working on his dinner and found it would be relatively late enough that no one would bother him and interrupting his evening soaking time. Until then he would stay there, sitting on the porch with his feet hanging over and soaking in the blue and white inflatable pool.

And then the doorbell actually rang and Haru looked towards the entrance confused, wondering who would it be. The Tachibanas had left the day prior for a family holiday and he knew that his own family wasn’t planning on coming home for at least a few more days. 

“Coming,” he called out and quickly dried his feet with a small towel he kept by his side, just for cases like this.

He slid the front door open, his eyes moving up to meet his guest’s.

They were shadowed by a black hat and the hair hiding them was slightly damp with sweat but Haru would recognize them anywhere; especially after having spent days – he refused to admit it might had been actual weeks, searching for them around campus.

“Rin…”

Rin’s calm and slightly tired eyes widened in shock.

“I think this is the first time I heard you say my name…” he said in a calm voice, almost with a hint of amusement. “Hey Haru,” he continued, shuffling his feet and making Haru notice the slouch of his shoulders. “Can we talk?”

* * *

Haru had walked Rin past the entrance and through the living area and the two boys were now sitting on the porch, Haru soaking his feet in the same kiddie pool again while Rin kept his legs crossed. An off silence had sunk over them and Haru worried his lips, cursing his anti-talent at making small talk.

“Are you done with your exams?” Rin asked suddenly, his hands fidgeting on his knees and playing with the fashionable holes in the black denim.

Haru nodded. “You?”

“Yeah,” Rin replied. 

“I didn’t see you around the pool,” Haru pointed out.

“I just came to school during the exams, I was on leave from training.” Rin explained. “Were you looking for me?” he asked, amused.

Haru snorted and looked away. “I just didn’t know which department you were in,” he muttered.

“Right,” Rin laughed and Haru had to secretly steal a glance at those lips he didn’t really want to admit he had missed. “It’s business management.”

Haru nodded before remembering something. “What did you want to talk about?”

Rin’s face froze and he bit his lower lip. “I…” he took a deep breath. “I wanted to apologize for just disappearing without a word that day.  That day,” he sighed before continuing. “Right after breakfast I got a call from my mom. My dad had had an accident at work and had hit his head and was still unconscious,” Rin’s voice trembled and Haru worried about what would the next words bring.

“Is he…”

“He is okay,” Rin said quickly with a nod. “He remained unconscious for two days but after he woke up, the doctors did all the tests and saw there was nothing wrong, thankfully,” Rin’s voice went pitchy at the end and Haru noticed a shining in his eyes, still shadowed by the hat. “But he injured both his legs and an arm so I had to stay home and help my mom moving him around, because of course the old man would not stay in bed the whole time,” Rin snorted.

“I’m glad to hear that,” Haru said with a smile.

Rin nodded. “He can move a little bit freely now so my grandma came to our house to take my place and sent me to housesit in Iwatobi.”

“Your grandma is from Iwatobi?” Haru asked surprised. “You never told me…”

“You never asked,” Rin pointed out and Haru had to stop a snort escaping his lips. 

“But yes, she actually knew your grandma apparently,” he explained. “That’s how I found your house so easily, I just wasn’t sure if you would be here.”

“When did you arrive?” Haru asked.

“A couple of hours ago,” Rin replied. “I went to buy some food and decided to try my luck here… I’m glad I found you,” a soft smile stretched his lips and Haru had to bite on the inside of his cheek. He was not going to smile back for that…

“But I should go, actually,” Rin suddenly said. “I would like to be back before the storm hits… if we can trust the forecast, that is…” he muttered, looking up at the sky. It was still covered with thick white clouds but nothing to show a potential rainfall.

“You can stay for dinner,” Haru suddenly said, when he realized Rin was about to stand up.

Rin’s eyes widened. “Are you sure? I don’t want to impose, won’t your parents be home soon…?”

“They work in Hokkaido,” Haru explained as he stood up himself. “Stay here,” he repeated, this time not stopping the smile on his lips.

* * *

Haru was absolutely  _ not  _ staring at Rin’s back, imagining how his muscles would be moving under the thin grey T-shirt. After dinner, Rin had offered himself to wash the dishes, keeping any complaint from Haru at an arm’s length, soapy sponge held strongly in his hand as though it was  a weapon.

So, Haru just turned on his toes and walked back to the table, sipping his cold barley tea as his eyes continued roaming and thoughts continued escaping.

He had told a lie, earlier. He had looked for Rin upon his return to campus. Or, at least, he tried to. But he didn’t really know where to start; he didn’t know which department to look for and he was too stubborn to ask anyone on his team for help. 

“Haru?”

Haru flinched back, realizing only then that Rin had come back to the table.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“I asked you if your parents have worked in Hokkaido for long…?”

“Oh,” Haru nodded. “Dad has been working there since I was in elementary school, mom joined him soon after I started middle school.”

“How come you never moved with them?” Rin wondered.

Haru shrugged. “They asked me but I never wanted to,” he replied, remembering that day during the break between his first and second year in middle school. “I like it here better, and I didn’t really want to leave my grandma alone.”

Rin gave him a melancholic smile. “Don’t you miss seeing them?” he asked.

Haru took a sip of his tea. “I don’t know, I think I got used to it?” He pondered as he took another gulp. “They do call me regularly and now that I am in Tokyo I can go visit them more often, so I can spend some time with Kai…”

“Who is Kai?” Rin interrupted him.

“My little brother,” Haru answered and moved automatically. He knew what would follow; the exact same thing that happened every single time someone found out about his sibling.

“You have any photo of him?” Haru had grabbed the photo album from a shelf in the corner before Rin could even finish his question. He sat down at the table, on Rin’s side this time, and quickly found the pages he was looking for.

Various photos of him with his little brother were scattered across the pages, going from their first encounter to one snapped just the last Christmas, with a bunch of family trips in the middle.

“How old is he?” Rin asked.

“He is six, he just started school,” Haru answered.

“You said his name was Kai?” Rin continued observing each photo in detail, snickering at some of them – like the one where Haru was being fed a spoonful of milk pudding by a toddler version of himself.

“It’s Kairi, actually,” Haru explained. “But he prefers being called Kai…”

Rin looked up and his eyes shone with amusement. “I can see where he gets it from…” he chuckled before turning another page of them album. His eyes frowned. “Hold on,” he said, lowering his head so he could see better. “When was this taken?” he asked, pointing at a photo.

Haru looked at the image, noticing it was one preceding the birth of his brother. He was standing in his old swimming club uniform, posing with a medal and a certificate along with some other teammates.

“I think it is from a swimming meet when I was in elementary school?” he explained, searching for the date in the corner. 

“This is Sousuke,” Rin exclaimed, pointing at a dark haired boy in the background Haru could barely see in the corner. “He is my best friend, we were teammates but I don’t remember this meeting,” he added with a frown.

“It was in November of fifth grade,” Haru explained, pointing at the date on the old photograph.

Rin’s frown deepened before realization visibly sunk over his face.

“This was the last competition I was supposed to attend before leaving for Australia,” Rin said. “But I got sick so I skipped it,” he continued before looking at Haru with wide eyes. “We could have met when we were twelve…”

“Really?” Haru asked surprised, before an afterthought flashed through him. “Hopefully you weren’t jerking off in the shower at that age…” 

“Oi!” Rin’s sudden blush made Haru snort and he had to grab his empty glass of tea to go refill it in the kitchen. When he came back, he noticed Rin had closed the album and was now looking deeply into the table.

“About that…” Rin said in a low voice, and Haru was struck by a dreading feeling. “I kind of regret what had happened between us and I wanted to apologize if I came onto you too hard…”

Haru felt the air leaving his lungs. Why was Rin saying that? Why now when they had been just joking a second ago? Had Haru gone too far with his comment…

“Would you go on a date with me?”

Haru’s eyes widened, his brain unsure if his ears had heard the right words.

“What?”

Rin took a deep breath and straightened his back, looking at him with a serious stare. “In these past weeks,” he started talking in a deep voice but when their eyes locked, something in his look changed and Rin’s voice switched to a softer one. “I realized that I was missing you, not just what we… had behind those hotel doors, but I missed being with you and finding new things about you… like that you are really ticklish … or that you have a little brother…” Rin smiled and nudged at the photo album in front of him. “If you would let me, I would very much like to start from the beginning and properly this time.”

Haru was just staring at him.

“Hi, my name is Matsuoka Rin, I know my name is girly but I am a boy,” Rin smiled as he extended his hand. “And I swear, I do not just prey on virgins with whom I happen to share hotel rooms during swimming retreats.”

Haru snorted and had to look away to hide his smile. He took a second to regain his composure before shaking the offered hand.

“Nanase Haruka, you can call me Haru,” he said, his fingers squeezing Rin’s. “And I would very much like to not discuss the matter of my supposed virginity until the third date.”

Rin’s eyes widened and Haru smirked.

“At least.”

* * *

As Rin went to use the bathroom, Haru took the opportunity to empty the kiddie pool onto the bushes growing in the corner of his yard. He left the pool turned over on a patch of grass, ready to be used again the next day. The sky had darkened after the sunset, and Haru saw a quick orange flash in the distance before the noise of a thunder reverberated around him.

“So, the forecast was actually right,” he heard and he turned around to see Rin walking towards him, a smile on his lips and his hands in his pockets.  “I guess I should go,” he said after a moment, stopping just a step away from Haru. He lifted a hand to the back of his neck, scratching it as he nervously bit on his lower lip, searching for words. “Thanks for dinner.”

Haru nodded as his mind raced at the speed of light, trying to find an excuse, any excuse to  _ not  _ have Rin leave right away.

“Would it count as a date?” he asked, taking himself by surprise.

And judging by his expression, Rin was surprised as well.

“You want this to be a date?” Rin whispered.

“I cooked dinner,” Haru offered as a reason and closed his eyes. A sudden  _ whoosh  _ resounded around him and when his eyelids lifted, there was a misty curtain all around them and his shirt was quickly starting to stick to his chest.

The summer storm had arrived.

Rin almost jumped at the unexpected feeling of rain on his skin and went to turn around to go back inside, but Haru was faster and grabbed him by the forearm, pulling him in  until their chest bumped.

“You can kiss after a first date, right?”

Haru wasn’t sure Rin heard his words. Because they had been barely a whisper; and Haru himself barely heard them over the sound of the heavy rain. But when he put a hand behind Rin’s neck, Rin was already leaning towards him with his eyes closed.

And when they finally kissed again, Haru felt not like there was a storm surrounding him, but as if there was a bigger one inside him. It was all electricity and passion, open mouths and most probably  _ not  _ what one would call a first date kiss.

Haru gasped and backed away just a bit, just enough to breathe in the air filled with the smell of rain, just enough to look at Rin, deeply breathing and looking back at Haru through heavy lidded eyes. 

They were both drenched, and Haru’s heart skipped a beat when he was reminded of them under the shower. His eyes caught a raindrop that fell right in the corner of Rin’s forehead, sliding down his temple and reminding him of the first time he saw Rin in the communal shower. The raindrop disappeared when it reached the tip of Haru’s thumb, stroking Rin’s cheek.

Their lips met again and this time the kiss was calmer. As if the first one was like the big bold lightning announcing the beginning of a tempest only to be followed by just rain. Haru still opened his mouth and searched for those lips he had missed so much, nipping at them to see if they still tasted the same.

When they broke apart again, Rin was holding Haru’s hands in his.

“You think you could let me borrow some dry clothes and an umbrella?” he asked, pressing his forehead against Haru’s.

“Why?”

Rin smiled and leaned forward, his nose bumping into Haru’s before leaving a peck in the corner of Haru’s mouth.

“So I can get back home without catching pneumonia.”

Haru pulled his hands free so he could wrap his arms around Rin and press close to him. 

“Why would I want you to go back?”

 

…And the Morning After

 

Haru woke up on his side, his forehead resting against a warm softness and his hand holding onto something. He blinked his eyes open, the memories coming back to him. 

 

_ He had taken Rin back inside, telling him to go take a shower as he made his way upstairs to his room. Finding the suitcase he used for training camp, he opened it and took out the small tote bag that he had kept inside since his return. _

_ The day when Rin left without a word, Haru had come back to their room to find Rin’s half a mess compared to the usual spotlessness that was distinctive of Rin. The bed was made, Haru had done it himself after they woke up tangled that morning, but the bed sheets were visibly disarrayed; he guessed it was the aftermath of Rin packing his suitcase on the bed quickly. _

_ But upon that night, Haru found Rin’s own toiletry bag in their bathroom and also the cotton shorts and T-shirt Rin usually slept in – they were left behind Rin’s pillow. _

_ Haru brought the contents of the bag downstairs, leaving them in the plastic basket near the door to his bathroom before making sure the front door and windows were closed. When he joined Rin in his bedroom, after Haru had taken a shower on his own, he found the other boy standing only in his shorts in the middle of the room, unsure what to do with himself. _

_ “I didn’t want to take for granted I would be sleeping on a futon,” Rin muttered sheepishly. _

_ “It is either bed sharing or sleeping on an old futon with a big brown stain in the middle of it.” _

_ Rin looked at him puzzled.  _

_ “Never leave a four year old with a bowl of chocolate pudding unattended,” was Haru’s only explanation. _

_ They had gone to bed after that, Haru leaving Rin the spot near the wall before joining him under the covers. The bed was not as big as the one they had shared in the hotel, but they made it fit comfortably, sharing slow and mellow kisses just like the ones on the last night they spent together. _

 

Now awake, Haru squeezed his fingers lightly against Rin’s forearm and turned his head up, pressing his lips against Rin’s bare shoulder and observing the other sleeping peacefully.

A rhythmic  _ tic tic tic  _ caught his attention and he looked at the window; there were a few water trails sliding down the glass, a sign that it was still raining outside. He carefully sat up, making sure not to hit Rin as he moved a leg across him, kneeling on the mattress and sliding the window open, the freshness of a summer storm hitting him immediately. 

“Five more minutes,” Rin muttered and Haru looked down. The just muttered words had been the only sign of Rin regaining his consciousness, his torso barely moving with his deep and slow breaths and Haru tried to burn the image into his brain for as long as possible, or at least until he could get his hand on a notepad and some pencils. 

Amused, Haru shook his head and moved his knee to get off the bed and maybe start on some breakfast, when a pair of hands grabbed his waist to keep him in place. 

“I didn’t mean to say you should move,” Rin’s voice sounded a little bit clearer now, still hoarse from sleep but Haru saw a red iris looking at him behind a curtain of fringe.

He snorted and looked again at the window again, the raindrops falling heavily now. He extended his arm, just to have his forearm leaning out, immediately feeling the fresh raindrops against his open palm. He cupped his fingers, more water pooling between them in a matter of seconds.

Haru sneaked a glance at Rin and after confirming he was not being watched he pulled his hand back inside, keeping it just above Rin’s bare chest. He slowly tilted his wrist, the few drops of water trickling down and forming a small puddle right in the middle of Rin’s abdomen. 

He could hear Rin’s deep inhale even before the other one could move. 

“Don’t,” Haru said with a stern voice, his left arm grasping at Rin’s shoulder and preventing him from moving and disrupting the water.

“What are you doing?” Rin hissed.

Haru said nothing and just moved both his hands to either side of Rin’s body so he was looking down at his chest, his eyes focused on the water. 

“I just like watching the water,” he murmured. 

He lowered his head so that his face was just inches from the water and Rin surprisingly remained still enough that none of it spilled down his side.

Haru blew lightly, effectively breaking the wet patch when one small trail broke free and started sliding down the side of Rin’s ribs, Haru’s head following every movement.

“You will make the bed wet,” Rin warned.

“I won’t,” Haru simply said and pressed his lips to the droplet. He moved his lips back along the trail until he reached the main spot and pressed them against it. 

“Haru…” Rin inhaled.

Haru hummed and let his tongue peek out of his mouth, licking up the trail and moving the water up Rin’s chest, his eyes following closely and his lips quick on stopping it before it could reach Rin’s Adam’s apple. 

“Do you have any idea what are you and your water kinks are making me feel first thing in the morning?”

Haru lowered his chest, pressing his torso against Rin’s and feeling the wet residues of the rain between them. Next he slowly stretched out his legs until he was lying right on top of Rin, their faces close.

“Probably the same thing my water kinks made me feel when you were under the shower with me,” he whispered, his fingers now playing with the hair right at Rin’s scalp.

Rin inhaled through his nose, pressing his lips against Haru’s neck.

“You can’t tell me stuff like that when we said no sex until the third date.”

Haru snorted and pressed closer, nuzzling his nose against Rin’s neck. “Where would you take me?”

“On a date?”

“Mhm.”

Rin took a second to ponder. “I heard Aoyama Reien is a nice place to go see the cherry blossoms…”

Haru lifted his head enough to send Rin a side-glance. “You want to wait nine months to take me on a date to a cemetery?”

Rin laughed. “Tokyo Tower?”

“So cliché.”

“Damn it, Haru,” Rin said and flipped them around so he was on top now, looking down on Haru. “Where should I take you on a date then, the fish market?”

Haru snorted but still cupped Rin’s cheeks and pulled their faces closer for a kiss. The slow kisses with Rin still felt kind of new to him, but he grew fond pretty quickly of how they would just nip at each other’s lips, or chase each other’s tongue…

“I said I would tell you if I was a virgin on the third date, not that we can’t have sex until then…”

Haru had to bite the inside of his cheek to not burst into a laugh when he saw Rin’s expression changing as he processed the words.

“Has anybody ever told you, you should come with an instruction book?” Rin asked, sounding half serious.

Haru shook his head. “Not really.”

“You not only don’t talk much, but I have to pay closer attention to what you don’t say rather than what you do.”

“I never said I don’t want to have sex with you,” Haru pointed out, sliding his hands behind Rin’s neck.

“We didn’t even decide where to go on a date,” Rin commented as Haru pressed both his thumbs behind Rin’s ears.

“You will take me on a date, and then I will take you on a date. And we will get to know each other. Postponing or anticipating sex won’t change it a bit,” trying to keep his face serious although he felt a hint of amusement was showing through. “Also, you had your tongue down my throat before even telling me your name…” Haru said in a whisper as he pulled Rin’s face close to his. He could feel Rin’s breath against his lips.

“Haru…” Rin whispered with soft eyes.

“If you want we can just kiss and see how far you want to go…” Haru teased, his lips now barely touching Rin’s.

“Wait, is this how it is going to be with us?” Rin pulled away to look down at Haru. “You randomly throwing my own words back at me?”

“Take me or leave me,” Haru said with a shrug.

“So you want to bottom?” Rin asked amused.

Haru let his palms slide down Rin’s chest before answering. “I wouldn’t object to it.”

“Would this be an exclusive thing?” Rin wondered.

Haru’s fingers reached the band on Rin’s shorts. “Me bottoming or us?”

“Both,” Haru felt Rin jerk when he cupped him through the fabric.

Haru bit his lower lip. “Definitely no and definitely yes,” he whispered in answer with a grin.

Rin grinned back and pulled him in for a kiss so deep, Haru could feel his toes curl. 

“Are you gonna get your bag or should I do all the work?” Haru muttered when his lips were finally freed. 

“You are a horny Peeping Tom,” Rin said, but his eyes were soft. 

Haru snorted. “And what will you do about that?” he asked.

Rin just shook his head and pressed a kiss against Haru’s forehead before standing up and leaving the room.

“How did you even know I had lube and condoms in my bag?” he asked when he came back, the mentioned objects in his hand and a clean towel in the other.

“Your bag was left open,” Haru pointed out.

“Yes, and the stuff was in the inner pocket, which was closed…” Rin rebutted as he kneeled on the mattress, leaving the lube and some condoms on the shelf above the headboard. 

Haru ignored him and instead decided to lift his hips above the mattress, almost in a perfect candle pose, as he waited for Rin to catch the hint and spread out the towel underneath him.

“Straight to the point, I see,” Rin muttered as Haru lowered his legs back down, one on either side of Rin.

“I have no idea what are you talking about,” Haru commented, rearranging his head on the pillow. “I have never done this before,” he added a second later.

Rin laughed and leaned down over him so their faces were close together.

“I see,” he said, leaving a kiss on Haru’s cheek. “Then we should take this really slow; we don’t want to rush it, right?”

“Mhm,” Haru nodded. “Remember that if I don’t like it, I probably won’t want to do it again.”

Rin gasped in fake horror. “And we definitely don’t want that, right?” His fingertips were leaving light caresses on Haru’s forehead as he moved his fringe away.

“Definitely not,” Haru answered with a sigh as he felt lips being pressed against his forehead again. He nudged his head back so he could feel them slide down to his nose. Rin was kissing him through a smile as he cupped Haru’s face with soft hands.

“Enough with the banter?” he asked, giving a small peck to Haru’s Cupid’s bow.

Haru smiled back. “For now,” he surrendered into the kiss.

With his eyes closed, Haru was aware that his other senses would become more enhanced. So he was not surprised at all, when his ears suddenly captured the sound of heavy rain falling outside, a misty feeling of freshness sneaking in above them through the still open window. But more than water, he could feel Rin. The warmth of Rin’s naked skin pressed against Haru’s chest; the softness of Rin’s hands touching and stroking Haru’s neck; the wetness of Rin’s tongue pressing against Haru’s own. 

Rin had come into his life just like a sudden storm amidst the summer heat, unexpected yet welcomed. But if a summer storm eventually stops and leaves, Haru didn’t want for Rin to leave him again; he might had arrived like a storm but Rin made a space in Haru’s life now that Haru almost needed him like the sun.

“Rin…” he whispered.

“Hm?” Rin stopped kissing Haru’s neck and lifted his head to look down atHaru. “Are you okay?” he asked, caressing Haru’s cheek.

Haru nodded and leaned into the touch. “I just wanted to say your name…” he whispered.

Rin kissed him. “The plan is for you to moan it,” he joked as he pulled back.

“Then why are you stalling?” Haru teased as he leaned back against the pillow, his arms by his sides as he looked at Rin through half-closed lids.

If Haru knew that would do the trick, he might have doneit slightly earlier, because suddenly Rin was  _ everywhere.  _ His hands were roaming down Haru’s body as long as they could reach, Rin’s mouth was leaving a wet trail of saliva all over Haru’s torso; Rin’s fingers were pinching Haru’s nipples only to then be caressed by his lips, all of this while Haru was just accepting it all, absorbing all of Rin’s attention and soaking in it like it was a bath of cherish.

“Rin,” Haru gasped when the last piece of his clothing was finally removed and the coolness of the air hit his erection.

“Mmm,” Rin pondered as he stroked the skin under Haru’s belly button. “Not yet what I wanted to hear,” he admitted as he lowered himself down so he was kneeling between Haru’s spread legs.

Haru had inhaled deeply just an instant before it happened, but the feeling of Rin’s wet tongue against the skin of his sack still made his breath hitch and he bit his lip on reflex.

“Don’t do that,” Rin’s voice called and Haru opened his eyes to see Rin looking at him, his soft eyes a weird contrast to the image of him cradling Haru’s erection against his cheek.

Haru parted his lips and a whine escaped from his throat when Rin reacted with a smile, accompanied by a kiss just under the head.

“Would you mind opening the bottle for me,” Rin asked then as he stretched out his free hand and it took a second for Haru’s hazy mind to clear up and realize what Rin meant. He blindly lifted his hand above the headboard, feeling for the bottle of lube and grabbing it. He went to hand it over to Rin, the drag of the bottle against the board making two of the condoms fall over right onto his head.

Rin chuckled. “We will need that as well, yes,” he said as he picked up the foil packets and dropped them on the bed closer to him. He then opened his hand palm side up. “Pour some?”

Haru obeyed, squeezing clear liquid onto Rin’s palm before clicking the bottle closed again.  He watched Rin getting settled again between his legs and lifted his hips without even needing to be told to do so, evoking a smile from Rin.

“It almost looks like you’ve done this before,” Rin joked as he circled a wet fingertip against Haru’s entrance, his lips pressed against the skin on Haru’s groin but definitely not close enough to where Haru wanted them to be.

“Maybe I just watched a lot of porn,” Haru commented, his hand moved to take his cock but Rin swatted at it.

“With a lot of water kinks, I guess,” Rin teased, finally moving his lips closer to Haru’s erection.

“Yes,” Haru exhaled, his eyes never leaving Rin’s lips. He could feel a finger was already being pressed against him but he welcomed the sensation with just a roll of his hips. “I actually have a notebook with a list of kinks I want to try,” he said.

Rin looked up at him with an eyebrow arched. “Maybe later I can look at it and see what can we check off the list, hm?” he teased, wetting his lips with the tip of his tongue before encircling Haru’s head with them.

“Uh-huh,” Haru agreed with a hiss and closed his eyes, leaning his head back into the pillow. He could feel Rin’s fingers moving inside him and his mouth on him. His hand moved on its own, his fingers first touching and then tangling into Rin’s hair. Haru’s thumb gently stroked Rin’s scalp as he enjoyed the sensation of Rin’s tongue and fingers.

“Rin,” he whispered in almost a warning and immediately his erection was released from the warmth of Rin’s mouth.

“Almost there,” Rin whispered, nibbling at the soft skin on Haru’s thigh and making him hiss. “Can you add some more?”

Haru opened his eyes, seeing Rin’s free hand stretched in front of him. He searched for the bottle of lube he had left somewhere near him.

“Coat the index, please?” Rin asked and Haru obeyed, slightly wondering what Rin had in mind. Memories of the days in the hotel told him that whatever Rin was planning it would be good. 

“This is okay,” Rin said then, pulling his hand away and Haru was left leaning on his elbows, to have a better view of whatever Rin was planning to do. He smeared the remaining lube from his hand onto his crotch, giving his cock a gentle squeeze.

Haru groaned in anticipation when he saw Rin’s plan. He felt them more than saw Rin’s two index fingers entering him at the same time, as both thumbs massaged the soft skin just behind his balls.

“Ri _ nnn _ ,” he moaned, his voice just cracking at the end.

“Mhm,” Rin said in appreciation. “That is close to the moan I wanted,” he said before leaning down to lick at the same patch of skin he was massaging with his thumbs.

Haru was panting, feeling now more of Rin’s fingers inside him rotating and stretching him slowly, he pressed both of his feet into the mattress, trying to push his hips more towards Rin’s hands.

“Enough,” Haru almost whined after a while, not really because he couldn’t endure more of that sweet torture, he just  _ needed  _ more to move onto the next thing. “I want you in me,” he didn’t really care for the feeling of blush that was spreading on his face, he was pretty sure his face had been red for a while now.

Before Rin had even finished moving Haru kneeled on the bed, attacking Rin’s mouth in a deep kiss, trying to give back at least half of the emotions Rin was making him feel. He didn’t wait for Rin to even pull his underwear off before going for the foiled package, opening it and taking out the condom before Rin’s boxers even hit the ground. 

Rin was kneeling in front of him, mirroring Haru’s own position, when Haru took Rin’s cock in his hand. He stroked it a few times, feeling Rin’s hiss in his ears.

“You’re not the only one close, you know,” Rin pointed out. 

“You got hard by watching,” Haru observed, rolling the condom over Rin’s erection. “And then I am the Peeping Tom?” he teased, squeezing Rin’s erection one more time before leaning back down, legs spread wide.

“I guess we both have voyeuristic kinks,” Rin snorted as he moved back between Haru’s thighs, his hands meanwhile busy squirting and spreading some lube over his cock.

Haru’s own erection twitched at the sight and he grasped the pillow under his head to stop his hand from stroking himself.

“Hey, Haru,” Rin leaned over him, just as Haru felt the tip entering him.

“Mm?” Haru exhaled.

Rin kissed his temple before moving his lips close to Haru’s ear.

“I have no idea who did you fuck before, but I am pretty sure I will make you forget all about them.”

Haru’s eyes widened both at those words and at the feeling of Rin entering him,  _ finally. _

“Fuck.”

Rin’s eyes were shocked when they locked with Haru’s, realization landing on both of them that they said the word at the same time. A chuckle escaped both of their lips, the movement making Haru squeeze around Rin and Rin push deeper inside and soon they were moaning instead.

Haru wrapped his arms around Rin’s shoulders and clung to him almost desperately.

“Mine,” he whispered, realizing the word only after saying it.

Rin stopped his hips from moving.

“What did you just say?” he asked, looking for Haru’s eyes.

“Nothing,” Haru said, wetting his lips nervously. He was aware that his feelings for Rin had grown strong in a really short time, and even if the chemistry was there, he was not sure whether he, or Rin, had been ready to admit more than just the very obvious lust they were feeling for each other.

Rin’s eyes were shiny with amusement. “Did you just say ‘mine’?” he asked, biting his own lip, clearly holding back a grin.

“Absolutely not,” Haru said, returning the amused feeling. Maybe it was too early for some big words, but teasing was okay. Very okay, he thought, as Rin’s hand squeezed his hips.

Rin stretched his neck, giving Haru a peck.

“I adore you,” he admitted before leaning down for another soft kiss.

Haru hummed into the kiss, crossing his ankles behind Rin and keeping him close.

And then Rin finally started to move, and Haru finally started to give Rin the moans he wanted to hear.

There was a crackling sound coming from outside before another wave of heavy rain poured from the sky. A part of Haru wondered if maybe they should close to window to not let the rain wet the bed, but a bigger part of him didn’t really care.

Not when Rin increased the speed of his pushes, hitting Haru’s spot every time.

“Rin, Rin,  _ Rin _ ,” Haru chanted, giving Rin all the moans he was wishing for and more until he spilled all over his chest.

“Haru,” Rin groaned as he stopped just as Haru was feeling like he was going out of his mind with the sensations being too much. 

Haru whined at the feeling of emptiness and grabbed for Rin’s shoulders, pulling him close into a deep kiss, his tongue searching for Rin’s as his wandering hands roamed down Rin’s torso. His fingers found Rin’s cock, releasing him from the latex cover before enwrapping it in a strong hold. He cherished the moans Rin was emptying into his mouth, opening his eyes to see Rin’s eyelids closed with pleasure.

“Rin,” he said, not in a moan but in a gentle whisper, channeling all of the affection he could. 

Rin gasped and trembled on his elbows when he opened his eyes, sinking against Haru.

“Haru,” Rin said in a whispered moan as he finally came all over Haru’s chest, his come spilling in streaks over Haru’s own.

Their lips were pressed together as Rin awkwardly fell back to the bed, avoiding the mess and landing on his side, pressed close to Haru as he grabbed the tissue box from the shelf above the bed.

Haru watched as Rin softly wiped the come off his skin, there was a gentle smile on Rin’s lips and Haru was pretty sure he was sporting a mirroring one.

“Do you want to take a shower?” Rin asked when he was done and he had laid down on his side, his arm stretched over Haru’s torso.

Haru lifted his hand so he could entwine his fingers with Rin’s hand. “Maybe after round two,” he said teasingly.

Rin snorted. “I think I will need some breakfast first,” he said with a chuckle.

Haru turned on his side, his face now close to Rin’s. “Well then, I will have a quick wash while you make breakfast,” he said, giving Rin a quick kiss. “There is mackerel in the fridge.”

“Mackerel?” Rin looked at him confused. “Again? We had it yesterday for dinner,” he pointed out.

Haru kissed him again.

“Get used to it.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not writing any more porn until the next year, that's it. For the next two months I will just focus on fluff and humour. Also, the idea of Haru having a little brother that was born after Rin left for Australia come to me even before S2 started, iirc was the second RH fic I ever plotted and although I started writing it, I never got around to finish it. Either way, thank you to Hinalilly aka Kairi's godmother for naming him.


End file.
